Comiendo perdices
by Naia Black
Summary: Todas las historias épicas terminan con un "Fueron felices y comieron perdices". La historia de los que vivieron la caída de Voldemort fue una de esas historias épicas, así que ahora están... comiendo perdices.
1. Capítulo 1

**Comiendo perdices**

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son principalmente de JK Rowling y su inmensa imaginación._

**Capítulo 1. La esperanza hace que agite el náufrago sus brazos en medio de las aguas, aún cuando no vea tierra por ningún lado.** [Ovidio, _Poeta latino_]

–¿Dominique, piensas levantarte en algún momento del día? –la voz de su madre acompañada del estruendo que provocó la puerta de su habitación al chocar contra la pared la despertó del apacible sueño que estaba teniendo–. Son las dos del mediodía y tu hermana, Teddy, la señora Tonks, Harry, Ginny y sus hijos van a llegar en menos de media hora para comer. Tienes treinta minutos para parecer una persona decente y no una vagabunda borracha y resacosa.

Y para dejar claro a su hija que no iba a poder seguir durmiendo aunque quisiera, Fleur Weasley abrió a golpe de varita todas las cortinas de la habitación dejando que la luz de sol bañara a la chica de diecisiete años que estaba tenida en la cama con un dolor de cabeza monumental.

–Cinco minutos más, mamá… –suplicó tapándose la cara con la almohada.

–No es mi culpa que anoche decidieras ir con tus amigas de fiesta y hoy no puedas tenerte en pie –replicó Fleur haciendo desaparecer la almohada de Dominique–. Si hubieras llegado a una hora razonable y sobria no estarías en este lamentable estado –añadió con malicia antes de marcharse por la puerta no sin antes comprobar que la chica se hubiera incorporado en la cama.

Dominique miró furiosa la puerta cerrada. Justamente la comida "familiar" que iba a tener lugar dentro de media hora era el motivo principal de su noche de "drogas, sexo y rock'n'roll". Su hermana Victoire y Teddy habían decidido reunir a toda su familia más cercana para contarles una noticia importante. Dominique sabía que la única noticia importante que podían darle esos dos era que se casaban, noticia que no le apetecía nada escuchar.

Su vida desde que tenía uso de razón había estado marcada por el hecho de ser la hermana pequeña de alguien tan perfecto como Victoire. Todo el mundo la adoraba; al principio intentó ser como ella pero todo lo que hacía, Victoire ya lo había hecho y encima mucho mejor que ella, así que a la edad de once años decidió que iba a desmarcarse de la forma más rebelde que a aquella edad pudo concebir; le pidió al Sombrero Seleccionador ir a Slytherin siendo la primera Weasley en la odiada casa de las serpientes y haciendo que todo el mundo por un momento dejara de hablar de la insignia de prefecta que lucía en el pecho de Victoire.

–¡_Mon Dieu_! –exclamó Dominique cuando entró en el baño y se encontró con su imagen en el espejo. El maquillaje, que no se quitó la noche anterior antes de acostarse, estaba corrido por sus mejillas marcando las enormes ojeras que enmarcaban sus ojos azules. Con resignación se quitó el pijama y detectó en su cuello una marca reciente–. Genial… anoche me enrolle con un vampiro –murmuró más enfadada aún antes de meterse debajo del agua fría.

Por suerte, el agua fría tenía un efecto apaciguador en ella y una vez limpia de los restos de la noche anterior, maquillada de forma natural y vestida con un sencillo vestido blanco se volvió a mirar en el espejo y sonrió ante su aspecto. Quizás no tenía el pelo rubio platino de Victorie, sus ojos azul cielo ni su cuerpo de bailarina, pero su media melena cobriza, sus ojos azul oscuro y su estilizada figura la hacían una de las chicas más deseadas de Hogwarts.

–Alguien se ensañó con tu cuello anoche –comentó una voz masculina.

–¿Adónde fuiste anoche? –cambió de tema Dominique girándose y mirando a su hermano Louis, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

–Al final, James y yo no salimos de fiesta porque tuvimos que hacer de niñera de Albus y Lily porque tío Harry y tía Ginny se fueron a celebrar su aniversario de bodas –explicó el chico rubio mientras seguía con la mirada a Dominique que entró en su habitación.

–¿Albus y Lily necesitan niñera? –preguntó la cobriza. Con una floritura de su varita, recogió el desorden de su habitación e hizo la cama. A veces ser una bruja tenía sus ventajas.

–La verdad es que no, pero nunca está de más ahorrar antes del comienzo del curso.

–¿Cobrasteis para hacer de niñera a un chico de quince años y a una chica de trece? Luego la ambiciosa, egoista y retorcida soy yo –murmuró Dominique.

–¡Dominique! ¡Louis! ¡Bajad! ¡Tenéis que ir a buscar a la señora Tonks! –ordenó la voz de Fleur desde algún punto del piso inferior.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada y bajaron hasta la playa donde aparecería en unos minutos la abuela de Ted. A las dos y media en punto, una mujer de unos setenta años apareció en el lugar indicado. Iba vestida con un elegante traje de color beige y llegaba un sombrero que protegía su piel blanca del sol de agosto. A pesar de su edad aún conservaba esa elegancia y belleza innata de la familia Black.

–Buenos días, señora Tonks –dijo Louis tendiéndole un brazo para que se agarrara a él.

–Muchas gracias, Louis. Y no quiero volver a repetíroslo, llamadme Andrómeda o Drómeda, por favor –contestó la mujer con una sonrisa.

–Con mucho gusto, Drómeda –respondió Dominique mientras los tres empezaban a caminar hacia _Shell Cottage_–. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

–Pues la verdad es que un poco sola, desde que Teddy está con vuestra hermana parece que se ha olvidado de su abuela. Es por eso que me he apuntado a uno de esos viajes que organizan para la gente de mi edad.

–¿Y a dónde irá? –preguntó Louis.

–En setiembre iremos a Egipto –contestó Andrómeda contenta–. Siempre quise ver las pirámides y nunca tuve tiempo de viajar en el pasado.

–Me parece una idea genial –dijo la cobriza con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de su casa y se apartaba para dejar pasar a su hermano y a Andrómeda.

El comedor estaba abarrotado de gente, señal que habían llegado los invitados a la hora acordaba. La puntualidad era una de las virtudes Weasley, a pesar que Dominique siempre había pensado que al ser tantos quizás debería haber alguien que llegara tarde para así no taponar la salida de la chimenea.

Después de saludar a su tío Harry, a Lily y a Albus, y evitando mirar hacia el rincón donde estaban Victoire y Ted, se dirigió a la cocina dónde sabía que tía Ginny estaría ayudando a su madre.

–Buenos días, tía –dijo mientras le daba dos besos a la pelirroja–. ¿Qué tal el verano?

–Muy bien, Dominique. Lástima que no pudieras venir a la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry este año.

–Sí, fue una pena –mintió la cobriza con una sonrisa. Su relación con algunos miembros de su familia no era muy amistosa y por eso intentaba evitar las celebraciones familiares tanto como podía.

–Dominique, coge la plata con la ensalada y llévala a la mesa, por favor –intervino su madre. Con una inclinación de cabeza, la Slytherin hizo lo que su madre le pedía.

La comida duró más de dos horas, en ella saborearon, a parte de la ensalada, pastel de cangrejo, pato a la naranja y un brownie de chocolate acompañado por helado de coco. Su madre odiaba cocinar, pero aún así cuando se trataba de una gran ocasión sacaba alguno de los libros de recetas francesas de su abuela materna y cocinaba unos platos realmente exquisitos.

–¿Vais a hacer durar mucho más la espera? –preguntó Andrómeda Tonks dejando la taza de café en su plato y mirando a su nieto con interés.

–Ve sacando el dinero, querido Louis –murmuró James Potter mirando al rubio con superioridad.

–¿Dinero? –preguntó Ginny mirando con suspicacia a su hijo.

–Han apostado sobre qué noticia nos traen Vicky y Teddy –contestó Dominique, ignorando las miradas de reproche de Louis y James por haberlos delatado.

–No sé porque te cuento las cosas –respondió enfadado Louis.

–Soy una asquerosa serpiente, no se puede confiar en mí –replicó la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Victoire y yo nos casamos! –la voz de Ted Lupin interrumpió la posible mala contestación de Louis.

Al ser conscientes de la noticia, la mayoría de las personas reunidas alrededor de la mesa se levantaron de sus asientos y corrieron a abrazar a la feliz pareja de recién prometidos. Sólo Dominique se quedó sentada donde estaba sintiendo como su corazón se deshacía en pedazos. A pesar de llevar años intentando desmarcarse de su hermana, no pudo evitarlo y terminó enamorándose del mismo chico.

Con todo el valor que pudo reunir, se levantó del asiento, felicitó a los novios y se marchó hacia la playa. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía se sentó en la arena y dejó que las olas le lamieran los pies. Sus ojos seguían secos porque ella sabía que aún había esperanza, aunque para mantenerla tuviera que enfrentarse a toda su familia. En ese momento, sólo tenía una cosa clara: no iba a dejar que Ted se casara con Victoire sin pelear. Como decía su mejor amiga, Theodosia Nott, aunque haya un guardián delante de los aros, se pueden anotar los diez puntos.

Su relación con Ted Lupin había empezado hacia justamente un año en esa misma playa donde se encontraba ahora. El metamorfomago y Victoire habían acordado darse un tiempo para aclararse pues no estaban pasando por el mejor momento en su relación, y la rubia había decidido irse todo el verano a la India como sanadora voluntaria para los más pobres. Dominique siempre había pensado en Teddy como el novio de su hermana, pero ese verano sin Victoire descubrió al chico divertido y gracioso que había en él y terminó enamorándose, a pesar de no creer en el amor.

El último día antes que Victoire regresara, Dominique fue al piso que Ted tenía en Londres y se metió literalmente en su cama. Hicieron el amor pero a la mañana siguiente Ted le dijo a la cobriza que él quería y amaba a su hermana y que lo que acababa de pasar había sido un error. Desde ese día, el hombre había evitado a Dominique y no habían vuelto hablar hasta ese mismo día durante la comida.

A pesar de sentirse dolida y ser muy orgullosa, Dominique no podía odiar a Ted. Lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a comerse su orgullo para conseguirlo, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquiera de las locuras que había visto hacer a las chicas en Hogwarts y que tantas veces había criticado.

De repente, una sombra se deslizó por sus piernas y cuando Dominique levantó la mirada, se encontró a su lado una de las hermosas lechuzas de Hogwarts que le traía su última carta del colegio. Con calma, desató el sobre.

–Si quieres algo de comer tendrás que ir dentro –murmuró la cobriza a la lechuza que abrió las alas y voló hasta _Shell Cottage_.

La carta, como cada año, la invitaba a asistir a su séptimo y último curso en Hogwarts y le adjuntaba una lista con los nuevos libros que iba a necesitar y los ingredientes que debía comprar. Además, su jefa de casa, la profesora Sinistra, la ratificaba como capitana del equipo de quiddicth de Slytherin para este curso.

Acto seguido, una segunda lechuza entró en el campo de visión. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Dominique al reconocerla. Era un hermoso ejemplar de Búho Imperial que sólo podía pertenecer a una familia tan rica que podía gastarse varios galeones en su medio de comunicación.

–Buenos días, Ofiuco –dijo la muchacha mientras desataba la carta de color verde manzana–. Veo que la familia Nott ha llegado de sus vacaciones.

Efectivamente, Theodosia Nott y su familia acababa de llegar al Reino Unido después de pasar más de un mes en la finca que la familia Greengrass tenía en Sud África. Su mejor amiga le escribía diciendo si podían quedar dentro de dos días para ir al Callejón Diagon. Como no tenía ninguna pluma a mano, Dominique se puso de pie y volvió a la casa para escribir una respuesta a su amiga.

–¿Te ha llegado la carta de Hogwarts? –Su padre fue el primero en percatarse de su aparición en el salón.

–Sí, y sigo siendo la capitana de Slytherin –comentó Dominique apartando la mirada de la butaca que compartían los recién prometidos–. Dentro de dos días voy a ir a comprar el nuevo material al callejón Diagon –añadió la chica mientras escribía una rápida respuesta afirmativa en la carta de Theodosia. La ató nuevamente a la pata de Ofiuco que se elevó majestuosamente y se marchó a través de la ventana.

–¿Capitana de Slytherin? –preguntó Andrómeda antes que Dominique pudiera huir otra vez de la casa–. ¿Una mujer?

–Tuvimos que luchar para conseguir el puesto en el equipo, pero Theodosia y yo fuimos las primeras chicas en formar parte del equipo de Slytherin –contestó la cobriza con orgullo–. Éramos demasiado buenas.

–No sabes cómo me alegra oír que Slytherin ha empezado a cambiar su política machista –dijo la mujer sonriendo apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara–. Nunca entendí porque una casa tan ambiciosa, prefería perder antes que meter a jugadoras en el equipo.

–Porque son demasiado anticuados, conservadores y clasicistas –intervino James.

–Por favor, una pelea entre casas es lo que menos deseo el día que Teddy y yo nos hemos prometido –cortó Victoire.

-Abuela, por favor –dijo Ted al ver que Andrómeda iba a replicar a su prometida.

La relación entre la señora Tonks y Victoire no era la que Ted hubiera querido, ya que su abuela solía decía que la rubia era aparentemente perfecta y que todas las chicas como ella que había conocida en su vida al final habían resultado esconder secretos y caracteres crueles. Ted defendía a Victoire siempre y esa era una de las razones del distanciamiento entre abuela y nieto.

-Tienes razón, querida –dijo la mujer levantándose-. Creo que va siendo hora que regrese a casa. Dominique, podrías hacer el favor de acompañar esta vieja fuera, por favor.

-Claro, Drómeda. Será un placer –contestó la mediana hija de Bill y Fleur Weasley adelantándose y cogiendo a la mujer por el brazo.

Ésta se despidió de todo el mundo con dos besos y antes de marcharse por la puerta, volvió a felicitar a su nieto y a su prometida y les deseó que esos meses que faltaban para la boda pasaran rápidos ya que nunca se sabía que podía deparar el futuro.

-¿Supongo que piensas luchar, verdad? –dijo la señora Tonks cuando ella y Dominique ya habían llegado a la playa donde uno se podía desaparecer.

-¿Cómo dice? –Dominique había estado meditando acerca la inminente salida al callejón Diagon y aunque había oído la pregunta de Andrómeda, no estaba segura de haberla entendido bien.

-Quizás soy vieja, pero soy muy observadora –comentó la mujer poniéndose bien el sombrero y mirando fijamente a la cobriza-. Te gusta Teddy. Sé que hubo algo entre vosotros el verano pasado y mi nieto vale mucho. Así que te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿piensas luchar por Teddy, verdad?

-Yo… yo… -la chica estaba sorprendida ante la franqueza de Andrómeda-. Él y Victoire se acaban de prometer.

-Las Slytherin no nos rendimos nunca. Yo me enamoré de un hijo de muggles y me enfrenté a toda mi familia para estar con él. El fin justifica los medios –finalizó la mujer antes de esbozar una sonrisa y desparecer.

Dominique se quedó varios minutos mirando el lugar que había ocupado Andrómeda Black asumiendo lo que la mujer le había dicho. Ella ya había decidido luchar por Ted, pero era una grata sorpresa saber que no era la única que pensaba que el metamorfomago estaría mucho mejor con ella que con Victoire, aunque él creyera que la amaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2. El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos. **[William Shakespeare, _escritor inglés_]

Por muchos años que pasaran, el Callejón Diagon seguía siendo un caos a finales de agosto. Tiendas repletas de estudiantes de Hogwarts comprando para un nuevo curso, gnomos de Gringotts ajetreados corriendo arriba y abajo, fanáticos del Quiddicth admirando la nueva Nimbus 9999, adultos de dudosa reputación perdiéndose disimuladamente hacia el Callejón Knockturn, y así un largo etcétera de situaciones que se repetían año tras año.

Y en medio de ese caos, una elegante chica morena miraba el reloj con impaciencia mientras repasaba con la mirada, y cierto aburrimiento, a todos los chicos y hombres que pasaban a su lado. Iba vestida con una hermosa y cara túnica de color verde manzana y un sombrero que la hacía parecer 5 años mayor de lo que era.

-El sombrero es francamente horrible, Theo –murmuró una voz en su oreja, con la clara intención de asustarla. La única reacción de la morena fue levantar una ceja y girarse para mirar a la recién llegada.

-El amor de tu vida se va a casar con tu hermana, Nickie –contraatacó Theodosia Nott -. Y no me llames Theo, parece que sea un chico.

-Haya paz. Odio que me llamen Nickie. ¿Sabes algo de Lucianna? –preguntó Dominique mientras ambas chicas emprendían el camino hacia su primer objetivo del día: La Botica.

A pesar de no haberse visto en todo el verano, no hubo besos ni abrazos de reencuentro, Theodosia no era muy dada a las muestras de afecto públicas y la cobriza respetaba su decisión. Ambas sabían que su amistad era inquebrantable y no hacía falta demostrarlo con "cariñitos" ni abrazados como si el mundo se fuera a terminar mañana.

-Se queda en Croacia hasta el 31 de agosto –contestó la morena abriendo la puerta de la tienda y dejando pasar primero a Dominique-. Me ha dicho que le compremos sus cosas también y que nos devolverá el favor con creces, lo que significa que nos va a dejar copiar sus redacciones de Transformaciones durante todo el curso.

Estuvieron más de media hora seleccionando cuidadosamente los ingredientes que iban a necesitar para este curso, pues como decía su profesora de Pociones: "_lo importante de una poción, a parte de la habilidad que se tenga en esta materia, es la calidad de los ingredientes; puedes ser tan buena como yo haciendo pociones, pero si la materia prima es de mala calidad, el caldero te va a explotar en la cara_".

Las tres amigas cursaban el EXTASIS de Pociones, aunque sólo Dominique y Lucianna lo hacía porque realmente les gustara la asignatura; Theodosia se había apuntado a todos los EXTASIS que había podido para no aburrirse en sus dos últimos años en Hogwarts. Ser hija de una importante familia mágica tenía sus ventajas y una de ellas era tener trabajo asegurado en la cúpula dirigente del inmenso imperio Greengrass.

Desde pequeña, Theodosia había sido educada para convertirse, en un futuro, en alguien importante e influyente dentro del conglomerado de empresas de su familia materna, imitando a su madre, Daphne Nott, y a su tía, Astoria Malfoy.

Su madre era la presidenta del imperio, mientras que su tía se dedicaba mayoritariamente a las obras de beneficencia y a recaptar fondos para las diferentes fundaciones benéficas de las cuales era responsables los Greengrass.

Hacia el mediodía, las dos chicas se sentaron en la Heladería Florean Fortescue para disfrutar de un helado de cerveza de mantequilla, el favorito de las dos, mientras hablaban de las respectivas novedades del verano. Las bolsas, resultado de una fructífera mañana de compras, se amontonaban a sus pies.

-¿Andrómeda Tonks te dijo que lucharas por Lupin? –preguntó Theodosia después que Dominique le contara todo lo que había ocurrido en la comida del "compromiso" entre su hermana y Ted.

-Sí –aseguró Dominique mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca-. Victoire y ella nunca se han llevado demasiado bien y eso que Victoire ha intentado por todos los medios caerle bien a su futura suegra.

-Supongo que un Slytherin sólo puede ser comprendido por un Slytherin –dijo la morena. Dominique se encogió de hombros señalando que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación-. Cambiando de tema, te he traído un regalo de Sudáfrica.

-Espero que no sea otro ser vivo –suplicó Dominique mirando como Theodosia abría su bolso y sacaba un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel verde. El año pasado la morena había osado regalarle una planta exótica tailandesa y Dominique no había logrado mantenerla viva más de una semana.

La cobriza podía ser una de las chicas más inteligentes de Hogwarts, capaz de cursar siete EXTASIS, pero era incapaz de hacerse cargo de una planta o cualquier otro ser vivo. Era de las pocas alumnas de Hogwarts que no había traído nunca una mascota al colegio, si quería enviar correos usaba la lechuza de su hermano o una de las de Hogwarts.

-Tranquila, aprendí la lección el año pasado –dijo Theodosia tendiéndole con una sonrisa el paquete.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Dominique mientras abría el regalo, en el fondo a sus dieciséis años seguía siendo una niña y le encantaba abrir regalos sorpresa. La manera más fácil de romper el tímpano de hielo en que a veces se convertía la chica era sorprendiéndola con regalos.

-¡Oh! ¡Es precioso! –exclamó mientras sujetaba con la mano izquierda un hermoso collar de ámbar y jade. Sin dudarlo ni un momento, se lo puso alrededor del cuello y sonrió a su amiga dándole las gracias. Theodosia respondió con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Hablando de algo precioso… -dijo la morena al cabo de unos minutos mientras con la mirada señalaba a un chico que acababa de salir del Caldero Chorreante.

-Frank –murmuró Dominique siguiendo la mirada de Theodosia.

Frank Longbottom era lo contrario a su padre: alto, musculoso, guapo y popular. Era capitán de Quiddicth, cursaba el EXTASIS de Pociones y odiaba Herbología. Lo único que padre e hijo tenían en común era que ambos eran Gryffindor.

En ese momento, Frank iba hablando tranquilamente con dos chicas idénticas, Alice y Agnessa Longbottom, sus dos hermanas pequeñas. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho al oír un comentario de Alice. Iba a contestarle a su hermana, pero justo en ese momento vio a las dos Slytherins sentadas en la heladería. Su mirada se fijo en Dominique durante un segundo antes de volverse hacia sus hermanas para decirles que podían ir a hacer las compras solas.

-Es lo que te hemos estado pidiendo toda la mañana –dijo Agnessa con exasperación antes de marcharse con su hermana hacia la tienda de Quiddicth. Ambas eran unas fanáticas del deporte y co-capitanas del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, Hufflepuff.

Una vez sus hermanas se habían marchado, Frank Longbottom se acercó a las dos Slytherins que seguían en la heladería. Theodosia había perdido el interés en el chico y estaba ojeando una revista que había encontrado abandonada en la mesa de al lado, pero Dominique seguía mirándolo fijamente.

-Weasley –dijo cuando llegó a su altura.

-Vaya, ¿vuelvo a ser Weasley? –preguntó la cobriza con sorpresa fingida-. No decías lo mismo la última vez que nos vimos

-Dominique –contestó Frank cortante. Se notaba que quería estar en cualquier sitio, menos ahí-. Ayer Roxanne me contó que Victoire y Teddy se habían comprometido. Podrías felicitar a Victoire de mi parte, por favor.

-¿Por qué no lo haces tú mismo? –preguntó Dominique mientras una media sonrisa pícara aparecía en sus labios-. ¿O es que tienes miedo de venir a casa?

-Tú díselo –contestó fríamente el muchacho antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sin añadir nada más.

La sonrisa de Dominique aumentó mientras veía el chico marcharse en dirección a su casa, el Caldero Chorreante. La familia Longbottom había comprado el local hacia cinco años y Hannah (Abbott) Longbottom, esposa de Neville Longbottom y madre de Frank, Agnessa y Alice, era la nuestra mesera de ese popular local. El ambiente tétrico que había reinado cuando Tom era el mesero había desaparecido, y Hannah había logrado crear un nuevo estilo acogedor que gustaba mucho más a los clientes.

-Cada verano le sienta mejor a ese chico –murmuró la morena apartando su mirada de "Corazón de Bruja" para fijarla en el culo del muchacho que se alejaba.

-Si –afirmó Dominique.

-¿La última vez que nos vimos no decías lo mismo? –dijo Theodosia repitiendo las palabras que su amiga acababa de decirle a Frank-. ¿Algo que debería saber?

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Nos acostamos la última noche del curso pasado y sus remordimientos le han impedido dirigirme la palabra hasta hoy. Lo mismo que ha pasado cada vez que nos hemos acostado estos dos últimos años. Ya sabes cómo funciona Frank.

-Debe ser muy duro para un Gryffindor engañar a su pareja –reflexionó la morena comprensivamente. Dominique levantó una ceja ante el comentario, Theodosia Nott nunca era comprensiva con nadie.

-Eso tiene fácil solución, que deja a mi prima Roxanne.

-Parece mentira que aun proclamando a los cuatros vientos estar enamorada de Lupin, sigas sin poder desengancharte de Longbottom.

-Me encanta follar con él –reconoció Dominique mordiéndose el labio-. Aun siendo un Gryffindor, sabe lo que se hace –añadió con una sonrisa.

-No empieces otra vez con tu teoría de las casas y el sexo, por favor –suplicó la otra chica.

-No sé de qué te quejas, si tú me has ayudado con creces a demostrar mi teoría –replicó Dominique sacándole la lengua.

Theodosia Nott era para la mayoría de la población femenina de Hogwarts el perfecto prototipo de una "zorra Slytherin". Le encantaba el sexo y no se escondía de ello, su lista de conquistas y amantes era tan larga que ni siquiera Lucianna, la mejor estudiante de Slytherin, era capaz de recordar todos los nombres y casas. En sí mismo, el sexo por el sexo no era problema, el problema de Theodosia era que nunca tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Ella no mentía a los chicos; les decía claramente que sólo era sexo sin compromiso, pero nunca tenía en cuenta si estos tenía novia cuando un chico se le ponía entre ceja y ceja. Y era justamente por esa manía de escoger chicos con pareja que se había ganado el odio de las chicas de Hogwarts. Sólo se habían salvado los chicos que tenían, habían tenido, o tendrían según la morena, algún tipo de relación con sus dos mejores amigas, el resto había pasado por sus sábanas.

Una vez ambas terminaron el helado, siguieron con las compras pues aún les faltaban algunas cosas básicas, como por ejemplo los libros. Siempre los compraban a última hora de la tarde porque así no tenían que cargarlos durante todo el día.

Cuando entraron a la librería, se sorprendieron en encontrar una larga cola de personas que esperaban ser atendidas. Ambas se disponían a armarse de paciencia, cuando una de las primeras personas de la cola se volteó hacia ellas y les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-Hola Rose –dijo Dominique con una sonrisa. La verdad es que Rose y ella nunca habían sido unas primas muy unidas, se llevaban dos años y a esas edades eso era mucho tiempo, pero desde que ambas eran las dos únicas Weasley fuera de la querida casa Gryffindor, un vínculo se había creado entre ellas sin que ninguna de las dos se diera cuenta-. Hola Hugo –añadió al ver que al lado de Rose estaba su hermano.

-Buenos tardes, Dominique, Nott –dijo Rose devolviéndoles la sonrisa.

Rose Weasley era la viva imagen de su madre, Hermione Granger Weasley, pero en pelirrojo y alto como su padre. Había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y eso había sido decisivo para que acabara en Ravenclaw, dónde obviamente se había convertido en una estudiante modelo, así como integrante del equipo de Quiddicth de su casa.

Por el contrario, Hugo Weasley era Gryffindor y todos decían que había heredado el carácter de su padrino, Neville Longbottom. Era responsable, generoso y siempre dispuesto a ayudar a su prima Lily a estudiar, odiaba el deporte y era bastante torpe. Físicamente, se parecía a su padre, Ron Weasley, pero con el pelo color castaño y los ojos marrones.

-¿Qué pasa hoy aquí? –preguntó la morena mirando a los dos hermanos.

Los hijos de Ron y Hermione se encogieron un poco al sentir la mirada de Theodosia en ellos. Dominique negó con la cabeza sabiendo cuan aterradora e intensa podía ser una de las miradas inquisitivas de su amiga. Mirada que había perfeccionado en los dos años que había sido prefecta de Slytherin.

-Tenían que ponerse enfermos el mismo día y justo poco antes de la vuelta al colegio –el señor Blotts pasó murmurando y maldiciendo por su lado. Iba cargado con varios libros que se mantenían en un equilibrio precario.

-Sus dos ayudantes se han puesto enfermos hoy –explicó Rose-. Llevamos una hora aquí y no ha parado de murmurar la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Debería haber una ley mágica que impidiera que dos ayudantes de la misma tienda se pusieran enfermos el mismo día. ¿Qué quieren? –preguntó el señor Blotts con agresividad.

-Queremos los libros para el tercer y el quinto curso de Hogwarts y… -comenzó Rose para luego ceder la palabra a su prima para que pidiera sus libros.

-Tres libros de séptimo de Pociones, Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Aritmancia y Astronomia, dos de Herbología, uno de Runas Antiguas, uno de Critaturas Mágicas, uno de Historia de la Magia y uno de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Gracias.

-Por cierto, Dominique, tu no lo sabes aún porque no viniste al cumpleaños de tío Harry–dijo de repente Rose mientras esperaban que les dieran lo que habían pedido-. Me han hecho prefecta de Ravenclaw.

-¿Si? Felicidades. –contestó con una sonrisa la cobriza-. ¿Alguna novedad familiar más que tenga que saber?

-Mmmmm… Frank sigue siendo capitán del equipo de Gryffindor y Lucy y Albus han sido nombrados prefectos de Gryffindor.

-Parece que en Gryffindor todo queda en familia –comentó Theodosia.

-Aquí tienen sus libros –dijo el señor Blotts interrumpiendo la conversación.

Una vez todos hubieron pagado sus respectivos libros, Theodosia pagó los libros de Lucianna, Rose y Hugo se marcharon a buscar a su padre a Sortilegios Weasley después de despedirse de las dos Slytherins. Dominique y Theodosia, por su lado, fueron a admirar la tienda de Quiddicth un rato y luego se despidieron hasta el 1 de setiembre, pues no podrían verse hasta ese día en el Hogwarts Express debido a varios compromisos de la familia Nott-Greengrass.

Con paso lento debido al peso de las bolsas, Dominique se encaminó hacia Sortilegios Weasley. No se podía empezar un nuevo año en Hogwarts sin un buen surtido de bromas de la tienda, nunca se sabía cuando se podían necesitar pastillas vomitivas para espantar a un pretendiente demasiado molesto, o caramelos de la verdad para sonsacar información. Además desde la tienda de sus tíos podía irse a casa a través de la red Flu fácilmente.

-Bienvenido a Sortilegios Wealsey –su primo James apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa que hubiera hecho sombra a un anuncio de dentífrico, pero al ver a Dominique, la sonrisa se le congeló en la cara. James había decidido ganarse su primer salario trabajando los meses de verano en la tienda de sus tíos y la verdad es que según lo que había oído la cobriza se le daba muy bien, sobre todo con las clientes femeninas-. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Soy una nueva clienta. ¿No deberías tratarme mejor? –preguntó Dominique pasando por delante del muchacho y entrando a la tienda, mientras escondía una sonrisa. James Potter era uno de los familiares que no había aceptado ni aceptaría nunca que ella estuviera en la odiada y temida casa de las serpientes. Su relación era difícil y tortuosa, ambos sacaban del otro lo peor que había en ellos.- Quiero un paquete de siete pastillas vomitas, dos docenas de caramelos de la verdad y tres paquetes de Magifuegos Salvajes Weasley grandes. Y rápido, por favor. Tengo prisa.

Lanzándole un mirada helada, James se dirigió al almacén y volvió con lo que le había pedido la chica en menos de un minuto. Cuánto antes se perdieran de vista, mejor para todos fue lo que pensaron ambos.

-Son 79 galeones y 2 Stickle –dijo James con tono neutro e evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-Un "por favor" no hubiera estado de más –dijo Dominique mientras sacaba las monedas.

-Lo dice la que ha dicho quiero esto, eso y aquello; y rápido –contestó el pelirrojo con rabia contenida.

-Al menos he dicho por favor –sentenció la chica-. Aquí tienes 79 galeones y 2 stickles de plata.

-Gracias –replicó James con retintín.

-De nada –dijo Dominique con la sonrisa más falsa del mundo cogiendo la bolsa.

-¿Dónde vas? –preguntó James al ver que Dominique se dirigía hacia el almacén tranquilamente.

-Voy a usar la chimenea para ir a casa. ¿Y desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? –bufó la chica taladrándole con la mirada.

-Desde que estoy de encargado de la tienda, porque tío Ron y tío George se han tenido que ir a casa –contestó el muchacho interponiéndose entre el almacén y Dominique.

-¡No me jodas! También son mis tíos y todos utilizamos esta chimenea para ir a casa.

-Ya, pero no puedo asegurar que no vayas a coger nada del almacén. Y no puedo dejar la tienda sin atender para acompañarte hasta la chimenea.

-¿Es una broma, verdad? ¿Qué coño te pasa, James?

-Te lo acabo de decir –dijo el hijo mayor de los Potter con arrogancia.

Dominique no se podía creer cuan absurda era la situación. Ella siendo retenida por su primo pequeño para así no poder utilizar la chimenea de la tienda de sus tíos. Con un suspiro, sacó su varita. No tenía ganas de discutir, lo único que quería era irse a casa.

-¿Vas a hechizarme? –preguntó James sin sorprenderse demasiado.

-Sé que me crees capaz de eso, pero no. _Reduccio_ –dijo la cobriza apuntando a todas sus compras que quedaron reducidas al tamaño perfecto para que pudieran ser llevadas dentro de su bolso.

Aún no tenía diecisiete años, así que por eso no había realizado el hechizo durante el día, pero sabía que dentro de la tienda de sus tíos nadie detectaría un poco más de magia, pues el sitio estaba repleto de cosas mágicas.

Con una última mirada airada a su primo, cogió su bolso y se marchó de la tienda. Se le había ocurrido dónde podía encontrar otra chimenea, y la verdad es que el plan le parecía mil veces mejor que empezar un duelo verbal con su primo sobre quién tenía o no derecho a utilizar la chimenea de Sortilegios Weasley.

Salió del Callejón Diagon al Londres muggles. Eran las seis de la tarde pero seguía haciendo un día radiante así que decidió ir caminando hacia Covent Garden. Le encantaba Londres, ella que se había criado en una casita al lado del mar, le fascinaba esa gran ciudad llena de ruido, olores, gente... Recordaba claramente la primera vez que había visitado Londres, de hecho era el recuerdo más lejano que tenía y eso que ella sólo tenía 3 años.

Recordaba sobretodo el paseo por el Londres muggles, sus padres habían decidido llevarles a Louis, a Victoire y a ella a pasear por Hyde Park después de que hubieran acabado las gestiones que tenían que hacer en el Ministerio de Magia. Dominique se acordaba especialmente de los coches que había divisado desde su privilegiada posición en la espalda de su padre. A partir de ese día, había desarrollado un amor incondicional hacia la velocidad. Amaba todo lo que podía hacerle sentir velocidad. De hecho, llevaba ahorrando el dinero que le daban para sus cumpleaños para comprarse un coche muggle cuando tuviera 18 años y se sacara el carné.

Paseando tranquilamente, al cabo de media hora llegó delante de una puerta de color rojo que era la entrada a unos apartamentos que se escondían del ojo muggle entre una tienda de pastelitos y una supermercado.

-¿Diga? –una voz masculina y distorsionada se oyó a través del intercomunicador, un minuto después de que llamara.

-¿Teddy? Soy Dominique, ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó la cobriza dándose cuenta en ese momento que no había pensado en un plan B en el caso que Ted Lupin no quisiera abrirle la puerta.

El sonido inconfundible de la puerta abriéndose hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios, sin dudarlo ni un segundo la empujó y entró en el hall del edificio. A pesar de ser un edificio para magos, los apartamentos disfrutaban de las últimas tecnologías muggles, como el intercomunicador, electricidad o televisión por satélite. Ignorando el ascensor, Dominique subió hasta el piso de Ted por las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –el pelo azul eléctrico de Ted Lupin apareció en la puerta de su casa y sus ojos ambarinos la sondearon para saber qué la había traído hasta aquí.

-La verdad es que por un momento pensé que no me ibas a abrir la puerta –comentó Dominique apartando al hombre de la puerta y entrando como si fuera su casa.

Ted la observó acomodarse en su sofá tranquilamente, antes de cerrar la puerta y seguirla al interior de su apartamento con recelo. Dominique Weasley era una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabías qué esperar de ella.

-Me encantan las vistas –comentó la cobriza señalando el enorme ventanal que ocupaba la mayor parte de una de las paredes del comedor. Se quitó las botas que llevaba y subió los pies al sofá, poniéndose cómoda-. La verdad es que James me ha vetado el uso de la chimenea de Sortilegios Weasley, así que he pensado que podía usar la tuya para ir a casa…

-Toda tuya –interrumpió el muchacho colocándose al lado de la chimenea e indicándole dónde estaban los polvos Flu.

-Pero he decidido que estaría bien que me invitarás a cenar… ya sabes, como ahora vamos a ser familia, estaría bien que estrecháramos nuestra relación.

-Dominique… -murmuró Ted perforándola con la mirada.

-Entiendo que el hecho que esté sentada en tu sofá, otra vez, te trae recuerdos que de seguro quieres olvidar –dijo Dominique devolviéndole a Ted una mirada pícara.

El recuerdo de la noche que pasaron juntos en este mismo piso hacia más o menos un año flotó en el ambiente, haciendo que Ted Lupin quisiera poner tierra por medio entre él y Dominique.

Justo cuando Ted iba a replicarle y a decirle que se marchara de su casa, el timbre de su casa sonó inesperadamente por segunda vez esa tarde. Con gesto confundido, Ted accionó el intercomunicador.

-Buenas tardes, señor Lupin. Soy la profesora Sprout. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro –respondió Ted. Miró a Dominique y le hizo una mueca en señal que no tenía ni la menor idea de porque la directora de Hogwarts estaba en su casa mientras abría la puerta principal.

Al cabo de varios minutos, apareció Pomona Sprout de dentro del ascensor. Iba vestida con su usada túnica de color tierra y un sombrero hecho por ella con flores de mandrágora y hojas de hierbabuena.

-Buenas tardes, directora. Bienvenida a mi casa –dijo Ted mientras con un gesto le indicaba que entrara.

-Buenas tardes –respondió la mujer antes de pararse sorprendida al ver a Dominique en el sofá-. Buenas tardes, señorita Weasley.

-Buenas tardes, profesora. ¿No es un poco raro ir a visitar a exalumnos en pleno verano?

-¿No es un poco raro que una alumna se tome la confianza para preguntar eso a su profesora?

-Estamos en verano. No es mi profesora en estos momentos –comentó Dominique con una sonrisa. La verdad es que se llevaba bastante bien con la regordeta y bajita directora de Hogwarts, debido seguramente a la cantidad de veces que ella y Theodosia fueron a su despacho durante su segundo y tercer año, en su etapa más rebelde.

-Consecuentemente, puedo visitar a mis exalumnos en mi tiempo libre, ¿no cree, señorita Weasley?

-Claro que sí –cortó Ted que se estaba cansando del intercambio entre las dos mujeres-. Aunque me encantaría saber el motivo de su visita. Pero primero, perdone mi descortesía, siéntese, por favor. ¿Desea tomar algo? ¿Un té?

-Un Rooibos de vainilla, si puede ser –dijo la profesora con una sonrisa, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

-Claro, es mi té preferido –dijo Ted antes de desaparecer hacia la cocina.

El silencio reinó entre Dominique y la directora de Hogwarts hasta que el chico volvió de la cocina con tres humeantes tazas de té.

-Un Rooibos de vainilla para usted, profesora, otro para mí y un té verde con jazmín.

-Te has acordado –murmuró Dominique sorprendida y sintiendo una cálida sensación en el pecho.

-Como olvidarlo –murmuró a su vez Ted. En el mismo instante en que lo dijo, se arrepintió al ver la sonrisa cálida de la cobriza. Quería mucho a Dominique y por ese mismo motivo, odiaba tener que hacerle daño-. Usted dirá –añadió girándose hacia la profesora Sprout.

-Como sabréis, Hogwarts está recibiendo cada vez más alumnos, tantos que algunos profesores han solicitado ayuda para poder impartir las clases con la misma calidad que hace unos años. Por ello, el Consejo del Colegio ha decidido que cada profesor que lo solicite tenga la ayuda de un profesor adjunto. La profesora Turpin ha solicitado esa ayuda para las clases prácticas y ella misma me ha sugerido que se lo pidiera a usted, señor Lupin.

-¿Yo? ¿Profesor adjunto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?

-La profesora Turpin me ha comentado que durante sus años en Hogwarts ayudó a los alumnos de cursos inferiores en esa misma asignatura. Además, usted es auror y eso nos sería de gran utilidad en ese asignatura.

-Además, según tío Harry, tu padre fue el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de todos los tiempo –añadió Dominique sabiendo que ese argumento sería más importante que cualquier alabanza que la profesora Sprout pudiera dedicar a las habilidades de Ted.

-Me gustaría saber más.

-Claro, pregúntame lo que quiera.

Durante la siguiente hora, Dominique estuvo presente en una especie de partido de tenis. Pregunta o inconveniente que Ted tenía, respuesta y solución que la profesora Sprout daba al problema. A pesar de no querer parecer una creída, la cobriza sabía que la única razón por la cual Ted aún no había aceptado el puesto como profesor adjunto, era ella. Vivir debajo el mismo techo con la hermana sin escrúpulos de tu prometida que podía meterse en tu cama cualquier noche, no era el escenario ideal justo los meses antes de la boda.

-Obviamente, no tiene que decidirlo ahora mismo. Tiene tiempo para meditarlo hasta el 30 de Agosto –dijo la profesora Sprout cuando Ted se quedó sin más preguntas-. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Espero recibir noticias suyas pronto, señor Lupin. Hasta el uno de Setiembre, señorita Weasley. Acabe de pesar unas buenas vacaciones.

-Usted también, profesora –dijo Dominique con una sonrisa.

Ted acompañó a la directora hasta la puerta del ascensor, momento en el cual la cobriza decidió que no era una buena idea forzar más la situación con Ted y se marchó por la chimenea sin despedirse.


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos, son principalmente de JK Rowling y su inmensa imaginación.

**Capítulo 3. Un comienzo no desaparece nunca, ni siquiera con un final. **[Harry Mulisch, _escritor neerlandés_]

"¡Por fin!" fue el primer pensamiento de Dominique cuando la luz del uno de septiembre la despertó después de una noche de estar dando vueltas en la cama nerviosamente. Con una sonrisa y estirando los brazos para sacarse los últimos resquicios de sueño, fue incorporándose tranquilamente hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Una vez más saboreó la noticia que había traído ayer su hermana Victoire: Edward Remus Lupin finalmente había aceptado el puesto de ayudante de la profesora Turpin en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Parecía que desde que Ted y su hermana se habían comprometido, la balanza se estaba decantando poco a poco a su favor. Primero, la mismísima Andromeda Tonks, abuela de Ted y gran defensora de luchar por amor contra viento y marea, la había animado a seguir su instinto, y después, Ted Lupin había decidido estar un año entero en Hogwarts, lejos de Victoire y muy cerca de ella.

Durante su sexto año en Hogwarts, luego del maravilloso verano junto a Ted y después de la frase "Lo nuestro fue un error, Dominique, yo quiero a tu hermana", la cobriza había deseado poder olvidar al novio de su hermana y volver a ser la chica despreocupada de antes, cuya mayor preocupación eran los exámenes y convencer a Frank Longbottom para que se perdiera con ella en el armario de las escobas del cuarto piso.

Pero no pudo olvidarlo, pues en el fondo de su corazón, y a riesgo de sonar muy Gryffindor, sabía que Ted y ella estaban destinados. Nunca había tenido esa conexión con nadie antes. Ted la hacía sentir completa. El chico lograba sacar la mejor versión de Dominique, esa que no se veía empañada por la figura permanente de perfección de Victoire.

Con alegría se levantó de un salto de la cama y cantando se fue a darse una ducha. Al cabo de cinco minutos y con una toalla envuelta se plantó delante de su armario intentando escoger la ropa perfecta para ese día. La imagen era muy importante dentro de la vida de Dominique Weasley, pues como solía decir su abuela materna "el físico es tu carta de presentación al mundo, ma cherie, aprovecha tu parte veela".

Finalmente, eligió un vestido veraniego de rayas azules y blancas que le hacía resaltar sus ojos azules oscuro. Sin muchos miramientos, se peinó su media melena cobriza y rápidamente bajó a desayunar pues después de la ducha se dio cuenta de los hambrienta que estaba.

Por suerte, en la cocina se encontraba su madre que había preparado unas tostadas con queso y un par de cafés con leche para ella y Louis. Su hermano ya se encontraba sentado en la cocina desayunando y ojeando el resultado del partido de Quiddicth entre las Arpías de Holyhead y los Kenmare Kestrels.

-¿Seguro que no os dejáis nada? -preguntó, por enésima vez, Fleur Weasley mirando a sus dos hijos menores.

-Si nos hemos dejado algo, nos lo puedes mandar mediante lechuza a Hogwarts -observó Louis sin apartar la vista del periódico. Dominique mostró su acuerdo moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza, pues tenía la boca llena de queso y no podía hablar.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora, Ted llegó conduciendo el regalo que su padrino Harry le había hecho por su último cumpleaños: un hermoso coche mágico de color granate último modelo, uno de los primeros coches voladores que habían sido aprobados por el Ministerio de magia. A Ron Weasley le había costado muchos años, pero finalmente, debido seguramente al hecho de ser uno de los héroes del país, había conseguido que el Ministerio los aprobara.

-¿Todos listos? -preguntó Ted entrando en la cocina para saludar a Fleur.

-Buenos días, amor -dijo su novia, que acababa de aparecer en la estancia, mientras se acercaba para darle un beso. Dominique no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada de esa escena; una punzada de celos la recorrió por el cuerpo con tanta intensidad que se sorprendió a sí misma. Más que nada porque debería estar más que acostumbrada a ver a esos dos dándose besos.

-Gracias por llevarlos a la estación, Ted -dijo Fleur mirando a su futuro yerno con cariño-. Cuidaros mucho y mucha suerte en tu nuevo trabajo, estoy segura que serás un profesor adjunto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estupendo -añadió abrazándolos uno a uno.

-Mamá, Teddy va a dejarme el coche, pues no lo necesita en Hogwarts. Además voy a quedarme a dormir en su piso de Londres para no tener que madrugar tanto los días que tenga guardia en San Mungo hasta tarde -explicó Victoire a su madre mientras subía al coche por la puerta del copiloto.

-De acuerdo –contestó Fleur mientras se despedía por última vez de sus tres hijos.

Una vez Shell Cottage desapareció de la vista, Ted despegó el coche y en menos de media hora ya se encontraban delante de la estación de King Cross. Bajaron los baúles de Dominique y Louis intentando pasar desapercibidos para la multitud de muggles que se encontraban a su alrededor. Evidentemente no lo lograron debido al hecho de que dos enormes baúles estaban saliendo de un impresionante coche deportivo en el cual difícilmente hubieran cabido sin magia. Con una sonrisa y un par de hechizos desmemorizantes, cortesía de Victoire, lograron colocar los baúles en los carritos que Dominique había ido a buscar dentro de la estación sin que los muggles provocaran un revuelto por lo que estaban viendo.

-No hace falta que nos acompañes –dijo Dominique viendo como su hermana tenía la intención de ir hasta el andén nueve y tres cuartos con ellos.

-Me gustaría despedirme de mi novio si a la princesa la parece bien –las horas de sueños debido a las múltiples guardias en San Mungo y el hecho que su novio se fuera a trabajar a Hogwarts, lejos de Londres, habían hecho mella en el carácter siempre dulce de Victoire.

-¿Vas a ir en el Hogwarts Express? –preguntó Louis intentando disipar el mal rollo que se había generado entre sus dos hermanas.

-Sí –dijo Ted con una expresión extraña en la cara. Se sentía raro siguiendo los mismo pasos que su padre había dado hacia más de 20 años atrás.

-Pues vamos, no sea que perdamos el tren –murmuró Dominique mientras empujaba su carrito y se perdía entre la multitud.

En menos de cinco minutos, los cuatro se encontraban delante del Hogwarts Express. Sin apenas despedirse de sus hermanos, Dominique se perdió entre el humo del tren en busca de sus amigas. No le apetecía presenciar la despedida entre Victoire y Ted. Después de visitar varios compartimentos, las encontró en uno de los primeros vagones.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi pálida amiga Lucianna? –preguntó nada más entrar y observando el increíble y envidiable moreno que lucía la chica castaña y con gafas sentada al lado de Theodosia.

-Muy graciosa –respondió Lucianna mientras se echaba a los brazos de la cobriza que se tropezó haciendo que las dos acabaran riéndose en el suelo entre una mezcla de brazos y piernas. Theodosia las observaba moviendo la cabeza negativamente en señal de incomprensión. Ella nunca había sido dada a esas muestras de efecto, al contrario de Lucianna a la cual le encantaba el contacto humano.

-¿Qué tal las vacaciones? –preguntó Dominique una vez ambas se encontraban bien sentaditas en sus asientos y el baúl de la cobriza descansaba en la repisa superior.

-¡Geniales! –exclamó la castaña mientras se colocaba bien las gafas.- Mi madre es genial. Hemos estado dos meses en Croacia y la verdad es que no nos hemos aburrido ni un solo minuto.

El padre de Lucianna, Lucian Bole, antiguo bateador del Slytherin, había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años de un ataque al corazón dejando a su viuda y a su hija sin más familia que ellas mismas y con una inmensa fortuna. Las malas lenguas y los cotilleos de Corazón de Bruja seguían asegurando que la muerte había sido provocada. Debido a esos ataques, madre e hija habían creado un vínculo muy fuerte.

-¿Has ligado? –preguntó Theodosia mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en sus normalmente siempre serios labios.

-Conoces la respuesta a esa pregunta –dijo Lucianna con pesar.

-Has cumplido diecisiete años este verano, la cosa podría haber cambiado –comentó la morena justificando su pregunta.

-Pues no. Sigo siendo incapaz de hablar con un chico guapo sin ponerme más roja que un tomate y no será porque mi madre no ha intentado ayudarme –dijo la castaña mientras apoyaba la cabeza con resignación en la ventana.

-Eso es porque aún no ha aparecido el indicado –dijo Dominique abrazándola.

Delante de esa mención al "hombre de tu vida", Theodosia bufó en señal de desacuerdo. Ella era una firme defensora de que conceptos como "príncipe azul", "el indicado" o "el hombre de tu vida" eran los responsables de que las mujeres estuvieran infravaloradas en muchas sociedades. Theodosia se había criado orgullosamente en un matriarcado a pesar de que seguramente su padre, Theodore Nott, y su tío, Draco Malfoy, no estuvieran muy de acuerdo con esta afirmación. Pero todo el mundo sabía que las que llevaban la voz cantante en su familia eran las hermanas Greengrass.

-Que tu no creas en el amor no te da derecho a reírte de ello. Además, estoy convencida que cuando te enamores vas a ser peor que todas esas admiradoras atontadas que tienen mi hermano y mi primo.

-¡Yo lo mató! –exclamó una chica entrando en el compartimento y cerrando de un portazo la puerta, cuyo vidrio se rompió haciendo que Lucianna sacara la varita y en un gesto mecánico volviera a juntar los pedacitos.

-¿Qué ha hecho Zabini esta vez? –preguntó Theodosia mirando a la recién llegada. Adriana Pucey era un claro ejemplo de que el amor era una mierda en todos los sentidos.

-Pasearse de la mano de una de las primas de Dominique y pedirme que abandonara el compartimiento porque tenía cosas que discutir con ella. ¡Y una mierda! Ya sé yo lo que quiere discutir con ella, maldito capullo…

-¿Cuál de ellas? –preguntó Dominique, mientras la recién llegada se dejaba caer abatida al lado de Theodosia.

-¿Qué más da? –murmuró Adriana.

-Depende de cual de mis primas sea, si lo sabe James va a matar a Zabini, así no hará falta que te ensucies tus manos de sangre –explicó la cobriza.

Adriana suspiró y negó con la cabeza sin haber escuchado ni una palabra de lo que Dominique acababa de decir. Seguía compadeciéndose de sí misma por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo y por todas las gilipolleces que había llegado a hacer para captar su atención.

-Deberías olvidarte de él y buscarte a otro –dijo Lucianna, mientras se sentaba al lado de Adriana y le acariciaba el pelo. A pesar de ser de un curso menos, Adriana Pucey siempre se había llevado muy bien con las tres chicas de séptimo, de hecho a veces era más normal verla con ellas que con sus propias compañeras de habitación.

-Como si fuera tan fácil…

-¿No hay ningún otro chico que te parezca atractivo en Hogwarts? –se sorprendió Theodosia. Ella podía encontrar atractivo a cualquier chico o hombre del mundo.

-Yo creo que Zabini simplemente te ve como a algo seguro que siempre va a estar ahí, quizás es el momento de hacerle ver que no siempre vas a estar ahí para él –sugirió Luciana después de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales la chica de sexto no contestó a la pregunta de la morena-. Y ya que no hay ningún chico que te parezca atractivo aparte de él, ¿por qué no empezar a interesarse por alguno de sus más acérrimos enemigos?

-¿Me estás diciendo que empiece a tontear con James Potter?

-¿Por qué no? A mí me parece un buen plan –comentó Dominique, relamiéndose al pensar que su testarudo primo pudiera caer en manos de una Slytherin.

-¿Por qué tu primo James odia todo lo que huela a Slytherin?

-También ama todo lo que tenga pechos y culo –dijo Theodosia.

Mientras tanto en el último compartimiento del Hogwarts Express, James Potter, Louis Weasley y Frank Longbottom intentaban planear la broma de bienvenida que les harían a los Slytherin, ayudados por Roxanne Weasley, que se encontraba sentada en las rodillas de su novio, y Albus Potter, que como siempre iba sugiriendo las mejores ideas pero sin implicarse del todo en la broma.

-Pues yo creo que deberíamos incluir a Dominique y a sus amigas en la broma –dijo James-. Imagínalas llenas de moco rosa entrando en el gran comedor, puede ser el espectáculo del año.

-Totalmente de acuerdo –dijo Roxanne; Dominique tampoco era una de las primas preferidas de la morena.

-No voy a participar en una acción contra mi propia hermana –dijo Louis mirando primero a James y luego a Roxanne para dejarles claro que no había discusión posible-. Además, yo creo que con Zabini y Smith tenemos más que suficiente.

-Siempre podemos incluir a Malfoy y Nott –sugirió Albus sin despegar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

-No voy a atacar a niños de quinto año –dijo James.

-¿Higgs, Urquhart y Montague? –sugirió Frank hablando a sus compañeros de curso.

-¡Albus Severus Potter! ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí sentado?

Un torbellino pelirrojo entró en el compartimento tan repentinamente que Roxanne se cayó al suelo desde las rodillas de Frank. Antes de levantarse miró con resentimiento a su recién llegada prima que a su vez taladraba con la mirada al hijo pequeño de Harry Potter.

-Estoy leyendo un libro, Lucy –comentó Albus mirándola con incomprensión.

-Me da igual. Hace media hora que tenías que estar en el compartimiento de prefectos. Ahora que eres prefecto tienes una serie de deberes y el primero de ellos es reunirte con todos los prefectos y premios anuales en el Hogwarts Express, además de…

-Lucy, cariño, llévate a este vago, pero no nos hagas escuchar la lista completa de los deberes de un prefecto de Hogwarts, por favor –suplicó James poniendo cara de cervatillo abandonado.

Sacándole la lengua a su primo mayor, Lucy Weasley cogió a Albus por la túnica y se lo llevó hacia el compartimiento para recibir las primeras órdenes como prefectos de quinto año de Gryffindor. Durante todo el camino, no paró de repetirle uno por uno todos los deberes que tendría que cumplir ese año.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos? –dijo Louis cuando dejaron de oír la voz de Lucy que en esos momentos se parecía demasiado a la de su padre, Percy Weasley, para gusto de todos.

-Bueno, yo me voy a ver a mis amigas –dijo Roxanne levantándose.

-¿Por qué nos les dices que vengan aquí? –sugirió Frank que desde que se había encontrado a Dominique en el Callejón Diagon no quería separarse de su novia.

-Porque dudo mucho que a Talulah le apetezca mucho ver al capullo este –dijo la morena señalando a Louis-. O porque no me apetece controlar las ganas de Adelyn de matar al otro capullo –añadió señalando esta vez a James.

La verdad es que a pesar del ir al mismo curso y a la misma casa, Roxanne no se llevaba muy bien con James y Louis. Antes de ir a Hogwarts, los tres habían sido inseparables pero esa relación se había estropeado en el momento en que tanto James como Louis habían hecho daño a las dos mejores amigas de Roxanne. Y eso era algo que la morena no pensaba perdonarles nunca, que hubieran jugado con sus mejores amigas cuando ella les pidió expresamente que tuvieran cuidado con ellas.

-No sé porque sigues cabreada, yo nunca le prometí a Adelyn nada más que un par de noches de sexo y diversión… No tengo la culpa que se enamorara de mi.

-Me voy. No quiero seguir escuchando idioteces –y dicho esto cerró de manera más brusca de lo habitual la puerta.

-Yo creo que en ese tema deberías darle la razón a Roxanne e intentar no discutir con ella –dijo Frank que sabía que el tema era sensible para su novia.

-Creo que el cabreo lo tiene más conmigo que contigo, James –comentó Louis mirando la puerta. Él y Talulah habían estado saliendo el año pasado, pero antes de acabar el curso, Louis se dio cuenta que no quería estar más con la chica y la dejó sin darle muchas explicaciones, con lo cual entendía que la chica estuviera dolida con él.

-Seguramente, y aunque no me hace feliz que Roxanne esté cabreada con nosotros, debo decir que la soltería te ha sentado muy bien, Louis –dijo James recordando el grandioso verano que él y Louis habían vivido-. ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la discoteca esa muggle de Cardiff?

-Como olvidarlo –dijo el rubio mientras una sonrisa pícara aparecía en su cara.

Y así hablando de chicas, los encontró media hora después Ted Lupin. Hogwarts le había proporcionado un compartimiento para él sólo, pero luego de estar ahí más de dos horas se aburrió y decidió ir a ver si encontraba a la que considera su familia.

-¡Hola Ted! Siéntate con nosotros –dijo James cuando vio aparecer al que consideraba su hermano mayor por la puerta.

-Gracias, James. ¿Se puede saber porque estáis en el último compartimiento del tren? Me ha costado media hora encontraros. Además de tener que ver una docena de escenas un tanto desagradables.

-¿Qué escenas? –preguntó Louis interesado. No podía evitarlo, era el cotilla oficial de la familia Weasley, siempre lograba enterarse de todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts y más allá de Hogwarts.

-Mejor no preguntes. ¿De qué hablabais?

-De chicas –dijo James guiñándole un ojo-. Aunque seas un hombre comprometido sigues teniendo ojos en la cara, ¿no?

-Para mi desgracia, sigo teniendo ojos… -murmuró el metamorfomago. Una de las escenas desagradables a las que había hecho mención era la que se había encontrado al abrir el primer compartimento que encontró. En él estaban Dominique y sus amigas, y nada más verlo la cobriza le había sonreído con esa sonrisa fría, retorcida y pícara que no presagiaba nada bueno. Sonrisa que había aprendido a esbozar en sus seis años en Slytherin y que a él le daban escalfríos.

-Realmente estábamos discutiendo sobre quien es la chica más guapa de Hogwarts. Desde que Victoire no está, no hay una ganadora clara –comentó James sacando al hijo de Remus Lupin de sus pensamientos.

-La verdad se me hace raro hablar de chicas que van a ser mis alumnas –comentó Ted-. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?

-Bueno, si quieres hablamos de la broma que estamos planeando para los Slytherins, pero no creo que te guste este tema tampoco –dijo Louis.

-Si esa es la otra opción, mejor hablemos de chicas. No quiero meterme en problemas des del día uno –dijo Ted y los cuatros se rieron.

Y así hablando de chicas y de la broma que les harían a los Slytherins para inaugurar el curso escolar, al final Ted no pudo reprimir la curiosidad de saber que era lo que estaban planeado, las dos horas que faltaban para llegar a Hogwarts pasaron volando para los cuatro chicos Gryffindor.

La ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador era la parte más aburrida del banquete de bienvenida, sobre todo cuando no conocías a nadie que participara en ella. Por eso motivo, Dominique Weasley en lugar de prestar atención a la profesora Applebee, jefa de la casa Hufflepuff, que iba nombrando uno a uno los nuevos estudiantes, estaba recorriendo con sus ojos azules la mesa Gryffindor buscando a Frank. Desgraciadamente el chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella más pendiente del cuello de Roxane que de la ceremonia.

Con un gesto de fastidio, la cobriza decidió centrar su mirada en Ted Lupin que estaba sentado al lado de la profesora Turpin y miraba con interés la niña que se encontraba debajo del Sombrero.

-¡SLYTHERIN! –como si el nombre de la casa le hubiera recordado algo, Ted levantó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada de Dominique clavada en él.

Una sensación rara le recorrió por todo el cuerpo cuando la chica le sonrió, pero no con la sonrisa fría y retorcida de hacia unas horas, sino con una sonrisa cálida y un poco triste. Inmediatamente, el metamorfomago apartó la mirada y la centró en el último estudiante que había sido llamado para ponerse el Sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF! –gritó por última vez el sombrero antes que la mesa de los tejones estallara en aplausos.

-¡Bienvenidos a Hogwarts un año más! -empezó el discurso la profesora Sprout mientras se ponía de pie–. Sé que ahora mismo lo único que queréis es empezar a comer lo más pronto posible; os aseguro que yo también, pero quiero recordaros un par de cosas y hacer un anuncio importante. La primera de ellas es que el Bosque Prohibido está, como su nombre indica, prohibido para cualquier alumno o alumna de esta escuela –matizó la mujer mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y Slytherin especialmente–. En segundo lugar, como sabréis, el ministerio de magia ha aprobado una ley que permite a los profesores tener profesores adjuntos para la parte práctica de la asignatura. Por favor, me gustaría que dierais un fuerte aplauso a Edward Lupin, profesor adjunto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y a Juno McGonagall, profesora adjunta de Transformaciones.

Un enorme aplauso dio la bienvenida a los dos nuevos docentes que se levantaron bastante abochornados por ser tan aclamados en su antiguo colegio, pero a la vez ambos estaban orgullosos de haber seguido los pasados de su padre en el caso de Ted Lupin y de su tía abuela, en el caso de Juno McGonagall.

-En tercer lugar, quiero anunciaros que este año se celebrará en Hogwarts el primer Campeonato Europeo Juvenil de Quiddicth –dijo la profesora Sprout una vez los aplausos se hubieran acabado.

Al oír esa declaración, el Gran Comedor estalló en murmullos y exclamaciones. El quiddicth seguía siendo el deporte favorito del mundo mágico y por lo tanto el hecho de que se celebrara un campeonato despertaba un gran interés. La directora Sprout tardó más de cinco minutos en hacer que reinara el silencio otra vez.

-Como iba diciendo… Hogwarts ha sido escogido como sede del Primer Campeonato Europeo Juvenil de Quiddicth. El nuevo Ministro de Magia cree que el deporte es un gran medio integrador de nuestra sociedad y que por tanto organizar un campeonato de Quiddicth es la mejor manera de crear lazos con otros colegios de Europa.

-¿Y qué casa representará a Hogwarts, directora? –preguntó James Potter desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Ninguna casa representará a Hogwarts, señor Potter. He dicho que se trata de crear lazos de amistad; es por esto que haremos un equipo de Quiddicth de todo Hogwarts, con los mejores alumnos de las cuatro casas.

-Y si los mejores alumnos de Hogwarts son todos de una sola casa, no deberíamos hacer el equipo con ellos y así tener todas las opciones de ganar –preguntó Dominique, apoyada por toda la mesa de Slytherin. Ellos eran los últimos campeones de la Copa de Quiddicth.

-No todo se reduce a ganar, señorita Weasley –comentó la directora Sprout con una sonrisa. A lo que la rubia le respondió con una sonrisa falsa sentándose en su sitio otra vez-. No quiero más preguntas. Para terminar con el discurso de bienvenida quiero decir que la copa de Quiddicth de Hogwarts queda suspendida, aun así habrá partidos entre casas y la elección final del equipo de Hogwarts será hecha por un jurado imparcial a finales de diciembre. Aún no hay fecha oficial para el Campeonato pero seguramente se realizará durante el mes de Marzo. Ahora sí… ¡Que aproveche!

Justo en ese momento, en las mesas de las cuatro casas aparecieron los manjares que los alumnos habían estado esperando desde que subieran al Hogwarts Express esa mañana. Pastel de carne picada, muslos de pollo, zumo de calabaza, sopa de cebolla y patatas asadas aparecieron de la nada para placer de los alumnos que rápidamente se pusieron a comer y a hablar del sorprendente anuncio de la directora.

Después de estar más de dos horas comiendo y charlando, Theodosia se levantó y con tono cansado y aburrido indicó a los nuevos alumnos de Slytherin que la siguieran hacia la sala común. Por su lado, Dominique y Lucianna se quedaron un rato más conversando con sus compañeros de casa.

–Es increíble lo del campeonato –comentó Dominique recordando el anuncio que había hecho la directora antes del banquete.

-Será un gran año –aseguró Lucianna soñadora. A ella no le gustaba volar, de hecho le tenía pánico a las alturas, pero le encantaba el Quiddicth; su madre y ella eran unas fanáticas de las Arpías de Holyhead.

-Buenas noches, capitana –Theron Nott se acercó a las dos chicas de séptimo con una sonrisa. Era raro ver al hermano de Theodosia sin Scorpius Malfoy, pero el rubio había sido elegido como nuevo prefecto de quinto año de Slytherin, así que había tenido que marcharse con Theodosia para acompañar a los alumnos de primer año.

-¿Podrás parar de crecer algún día? –preguntó Dominique viendo que el chico había crecido otro palmo más des del junio pasado y ya le sacaba unos diez centímetros.

Los tres se habían levantado de la mesa y se dirigían hacia las mazmorras. Dominique y Theron iban tranquilamente caminado, Lucianna en cuanto había visto aparecer al chico se había puesto de un bonito color rojo y miraba a todos lados menos al recién llegado.

-Espero que ahora que ya soy más alto que tú me concedes el honor de ser tu cita para la primera salida de Hogsmeade –replicó el chico poniendo esa sonrisa que casi le había abierto tantas camas como a su hermana.

-Sigue soñando, Theron –contestó la cobriza distraídamente, acababa de ver salir a Ted del Gran Comedor y sintió el impulso de seguirlo-. Id yendo hacia la sala común, en un ratito voy yo.

Y sin ser consciente del marrón en el que había metido a su amiga Lucianna, que se había puesto más roja que la bufanda de Gryffindor, Dominique se marchó por el pasillo en el que acababa de desaparecer el peliazul.

Lo estuvo siguiendo varios minutos hasta que llegaron al tercer piso donde se encontraban los despachos y dormitorios de los profesores. Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, la profesora Applebee junto con su nueva profesora adjunta, Juno McGonagall, aparecieron por el otro extremo del pasillo y Ted se paró a hablar con ellas. Dominique viendo frustrado su plan de empezar a presionar a Teddy des del momento uno se marchó hacia su sala común.

La primera semana del curso fue muy cansada y bastante estresante para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts ya que el cambio de ritmo entre las vacaciones y la escuela pilló a todo el mundo desprevenido. Hasta Lucianna que era la mejor alumna de Slytherin contestó mal a una pregunta de su asignatura preferida, Historia de la Magia.

–¿Cómo he podido confundir la data de la Revolución de los Gigante con el nacimiento de Yardley Platt, el asesino en serie de duendes?

-El fin del mundo llegó –murmuró Dominique que no estaba de buen humor. Ya llevaban cinco días en Hogwarts y no había visto a Ted en ningún momento ya que ella no cursaba el EXTASIS de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a este ritmo no conseguiría llevar su plan a cabo antes de la boda.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No hay quien te soporté desde esta mañana. Es viernes, deberías estar pensando en quién será tu cita de esta noche en lugar de murmurar gilipolleces –le replicó Theodosia que no entendía los cambios de humor de su mejor amiga.

-Mi cita de esta noche es con Lucianna, un cuenco de palomitas y el último número de Corazón de Bruja –dijo Dominique con cansancio.

-Creo que te equivocas –anunció la castaña con una sonrisa-. Puede que tu cita de esta noche sea con un cuenco de palomitas y el último número de Corazón de Bruja, pero no conmigo. Yo tengo otra cita.

Al oír esa afirmación, tanto Dominique como Adriana escupieron el jugo de calabaza que acababan de beber y empezaron a toser al notar como parte de ese jugo se había ido por el conducto que no tocaba. Por su lado, Theodosia negó con la cabeza y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera oído nada.

-¿Tienes una cita? ¿Con quién? –Adriana fue la primera en recuperarse del ataque de tos y excitada cogió las dos manos de Lucianna.

-Tiene una cita a la cual no debería ir –sentenció Theodosia.

-He quedado con Theron. Me va a llevar a un sitio sorpresa –explicó emocionadísima la castaña ignorando lo que acababa de decir Theodosia y apretando las manos de la chica de sexto con alegría.

-Ya sé yo dónde te va a llevar… Te va a llevar a la cama, como a todas –comentó la morena.

-¿Qué tiene de malo eso? –preguntó Dominique que no entendía para nada la actitud de Theodosia-. ¿Estás preocupada por Theron?

-¡Claro que no! –contestó Theodosia-. No quiero que el insensible e idiota de mi hermano le haga daño a una de las personas que más quiero en este mundo.

Por segunda vez en lo que llevaban de cena, tanto Adriana como Dominique acompañadas esta vez por Lucianna echaron todo el jugo de calabaza que tenían en la boca. La primogénita de Theodore y Daphne no era muy dado a las frases cariñosas, y desde luego era la primera vez que afirmaba que las quería.

-No tienes fiebre… -se sorprendió Dominique mientras le ponía una mano en la frente a su mejor amiga-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Deja de hacer el idiota, Nickie. Estoy bien, simplemente creo que Lucianna se merece para su primera cita alguien mejor.

-Tu hermano es un buen chico –comentó Adriana.

-Mi hermano es un capullo egocéntrico que sólo quiere una cosa de las mujeres.

-Yo ya sé cómo es tu hermano, Theodosia. No te preocupes por mí. Si he aceptado tener una cita con él, es porque el otro día cuando Dominique nos dejó solos de camino a la sala común, pude hablar con un chico por primera vez en mi vida. Así que esta cita es más una prueba para superar mi timidez que nada más.

-Me parece un buen plan. Así que siguiendo tu ejemplo, me voy a poner en marcha el mío –dijo Adriana Pucey, levántandose de la mesa de Slytherin y guiñándoles un ojos a las tres chicas mayores.

La mayoría de las citas de los viernes por la noche, se planeaban durante los postres. Por ese motivo, era normal ver a alumnos de una casa sentados tranquilamente en la mesa de otra casa desplegando toda su artillería para conquistar o conseguir una respuesta afirmativa a su petición.

En el extremo más alejado de la mesa de Gryffindor, como cada viernes, había una multitud de chicas que en lugar de alumnas de Hogwarts parecían super modelos o actrices de tan maquilladas que iban. Y en medio de todo ese caos se encontraban James Potter y Louis Weasley disfrutando de las atenciones y miradas de sus admiradoras.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… Cualquiera que os viera pensaría que disfrutáis demasiado charlando con cabezas huecas –dijo Adriana Pucey sentándose delante de James después de haber apartado bruscamente a dos chicas de quinto de Ravenclaw que la miraron odio.

-Pucey, ¿a que debemos tal honor? –preguntó James con el desprecio habitual que usaba para dirigirse a cualquier miembro de Slytherin.

-Sólo me estaba preguntando si eres lo suficientemente hombre para probar a una mujer de verdad, Potter –dijo la Slytherin mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Y tú eres la mujer de verdad que debería probar?

-Sólo si estás preparado –dijo Adriana con descaro.

-Lo siento, no salgo con el enemigo –dijo James.

-Qué pena… -dijo Adriana levantándose tranquilamente-. Pero recuerda, una vez desnudas no haz escudos ni colores, simplemente piel –susurró a la oreja de James antes de marcharse hacia la mesa de Slytherin bastante satisfecha de ella misma. Quizás no había logrado la cita con James Potter, pero por lo menos sabía que le había causado una impresión más profunda que cualquiera de las chicas que seguían rodeando al chico.


End file.
